The present invention relates generally to a refastenable absorbent garment, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for assembling a refastenable absorbent garment having a fastener that refastenably engages a landing member.
Absorbent garments can be configured in many different forms. For example, absorbent garments can be configured as a pant-type, pull-on garment, or as a diaper-type product that is drawn up between the legs and fastened about the waist with various fastening systems. Pant-type, pull-on garments are often provided with various elastic elements that can conform to the body of the user and provide a comfortable, snug fit. Such garments, however, often do not have a refastenable mechanism that allows the garment to be easily removed after use or to be adjusted during use.
On the other hand, diaper-type products, which can be configured with fastening systems that allow the user to detach and reattach various fasteners so as to provide a refastenable absorbent garment, often are not configured with various elastic elements, for example around the waist, and may not conform well to the body of the user and/or may provide a bulky appearance beneath the user's garments. Moreover, such garments are typically produced as an “open” product, which is open at the sides and which cannot be pulled on like a pant-type garment. Some users prefer a pull-on type garment, since the garment is applied to the user like conventional underwear. Therefore, there remains a need for an improved absorbent garment, and in particular a pant-type garment, that is refastenable and provides a snug fit with a non-bulky appearance.
In addition, manufacturing facilities are often configured to fabricate one particular type of product. As such, these facilities may not provide the flexibility to transition between fabricating a pull-on type garment and fabricating a refastenable, pull-on type garment using a single manufacturing line or asset. Therefore the need also remains for improved methods and assemblies for manufacturing refastenable absorbent garments.